Not my world!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Is there more than one Miley?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll enjoy thi story. Carpe Diem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not my world!<strong>

**Miley enter the Stewart family's beach-house in Malibu. She has just come home from school and is going to grab herself a little snack before she head over to Lilly's house.**

Suddenly a girl that Miley knows all too well comes down from the second floor.

"Hannah?" says Miley surprised.

"Miley?" says the other girl who looks exactly like Miley when she is Hannah Montana.

"Are you Hannah Montana?" says Miley confused.

"Duh! Yeah, I'm Hannah Montana!" says Hannah.

"You look like her, but as far as I know I'm Hannah Montana!" says Miley with confidence.

"As far as I know I'm Hannah Montana!" says Hannah with the exact same voice as Miley.

"You look exactly like me, you even sound like me. What the heck is this?" says Miley.

"Look like you? I'm Hannah, not Miley!" says Hannah.

"You don't have to go all 'secret-keeper' with me! Girl, we are the same person so I already know about your secret. You're Miley Ray Stewart who's also the famous superstar known as Hannah Montana." says Miley.

"Wow! Sassie Cassie, you know...?" says Hannah.

"Ain't that supposed to be 'Sweet niblets, you know'...?" says Miley.

"Sweet niblets? What sort of lame catchphrase is that?" says Hannah.

"Where's daddy?" says Miley.

"He and mom went to the store an hour ago. They should be home soon." says Hannah.

"Mom?" says Miley.

"Yeah! What's wrong?" says Hannah.

"Eh, I don't wanna make this more freaky than it already is, but mom is dead..." says Miley.

"What are ya takin' about, girl...? My mom's not dead!" says Hannah.

"She isn't...?" says Miley confused. "My mom's alive?"

"No, _**my **_mom is!" says Hannah.

"Hey, we're one and the same, miss Montana!" says Miley.

"No, it's already clear that there's some things that's not the same. For a start, sweet niblets...! That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard! Second, you think mom's dead even though she isn't. We are not the same!" says Hannah.

"Fine! There's some differences here and there, but you are still me!" says Miley as she put her hand on Hannah's head and pull the blonde wig off.

"Look at yourself, Hannah!" says Miley as they both stand in front of the mirror. "Who do you look like? We're identical my friend! You could totally be my twin!"

"This is wierd, Miles!" says Hannah.

"Speakin' of weird things. Where's Jackson?" says Miley.

"Who?" says Hannah.

"Our older brother! The freakin' loser who make our life a hell all the time!" says Miley.

"I don't have a brother. I'm an only child." says Hannah.

"Oh man! I almost forgot...! Lilly is waitin' for me!" says Miley.

"Who's Lilly?" says Hannah.

"Our best friend, who else?" says Miley.

"I don't have any real friends, Miles!" says Hannah as a tear fall from her eye. "People only wanna be my friend because I'm famous. They don't really care about me."

"That's why you wear that wig!" says Miley to Hannah as she points towards the blonde wig on the table. "While Hannah is a superstar, Miley is free to have totally normal life."

"I'm not, Miley! I've never had a normal life. I want a friend who like me for who I really am and not only because I'm famous." says Hannah as she begin to cry.

"So, so. Everything's gonna be okey, Miley! Don't cry! I hate seein' ya like this!" says Miley as she give Hannah a hug.

"Thanks, Miley! You really care about me!" says Hannah.

"Of course! You are me, remember?" says Miley with smile.

"Yeah, weird isn't it, Miley?" says Hannah.

"Yeah! Come on, Smiley Miley! Let me see that cute smile that I know you have somewhere in ya!" says Miley to Hannah.

"Okey!" says Hannah as she begin to smile.

"There ya go, Miles!" says Miley to Hannah.

"You're totally sweet, Miley!" says Hannah.

"So are you, Miley!" says Miley.

"Way to go, Miley!" says Hannah with a happy voice.

"Oh yeah! Now you're the girl that I know!" says Miley.

"Oh yeah!" says Hannah.

"Way to go, Miley!" says Miley.

"Go Miley-twins!" says both Miley and Hannah with a smile.

Hannah begin to sing.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

At the end of the song Hannah does her pose.

"Way to go, Miley! Give me some!" says Miley as she and Hannah does the handshake that Miley and Lilly always do.

"You're awesome, Miley!" says Hannah.

"Or ya could say, _**I'm **_awesome. I mean, we're both Miley, ya know..." says Miley.

"Yeah!" says Hannah.

"How can there be two of me? No offense my friend, but you aren't supposed to exist at the same time as I do." says Miley.

"I don't know. Before you came I had just put this outfit on and I was goin' to meet my manager at the studio." says Hannah.

"Isn't dad your manager?" says Miley.

"Not anymore. He wanted to spend more time with mom so he told me to find another manager and let me tell ya, Vicky's an awesome manager." says Hannah.

"Wow! Your life is sure not the same as my life, Miles!" says Miley.

"I guess so..." says Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**While Miley and Hannah are talking a third girl enter the room from the deck.**

Miley and Hannah can't believe what they see. The third girl is also Miley. She is wearing regular street-clothes.

"Another Miley...! Did you know about this?" says Miley to Hannah.

"No, I don't know anymore than you." says Hannah.

"Why am I lookin' at myself here?" says the third Miley.

"We don't know, Miley!" says Miley.

"How many Miley Stewart are there?" says Hannah.

"I don't know! This is super-weird already. I used to think I was the only one. In theory, there could be thousands of Miley Stewarts out there." says Miley.

"I thought I was the only Miley!" says Miley 3.

"I thought I was the only Miley Stewart too, before I met you two!" says Hannah.

"This is totally crazy! You all share my appearance, voice and my Hannah-life!" says Miley.

"Not all of us..." says Hannah 3. "I don't have a Hannah-life anymore..."

"What happened, Miles?" says Miley to Miley 3.

"It was Jake Ryan! After I broke up with him after our first real relationship-time he told the whole world my secret..." says Miley 3.

"I remember that. He told me that he would do that, but in _**my**_ reality he never did. Instead he sent me a red rose and told me that my secret would always be safe with him." says Miley.

"In _**my **_reality Jake told the whole world too, but people didn't believe him." says Hannah.

"So if you're not Hannah anymore, what do you do?" says Miley to Miley 3.

"I'm just a normal girl now. I usually hang out with Lilly and Oliver." says Miley 3.

"At least you know about Lilly and Oliver! I can't say that about this Miley over here...!" says Miley as she points towards Hannah.

"She don't know about them?" says Miley 3 surprised.

"No, never heard of them!" says Hannah.

"Are Lilly and Oliver dating in your reality too?" says Miley to Miley 3.

"Lilly and Oliver? Heck no! Oliver's dating me!" says Miley 3. "He's dating Lilly in your reality?"

"Yeah, since they discovered their love for each other at a beach-party!" says Miley.

"Wow!" says Miley 3.

"If you and Oliver are in love..." says Miley. "Does Lilly have a boyfriend...?"

"No, not since Lucas." says Miley 3.

"Poor Lilly..." says Miley. "I hope she'll find herself a guy soon."

"Yeah, she was crying for about two weeks when Lucas broke up with her after a 3 months-long relationship." says Miley 3.

"Three months?" says Miley surprised. "In my reality they only were together for a little more than a week."

"Wow! All of us are Miley Stewart, but we're also different. I don't have any friends. You have a perfect Hannah-life and also real friends at the same time and you no longer have a Hannah-life." says Hannah.

Suddenly a fourth Miley Stewart enter the room.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck is this?" says Miley 4.

"Hi there, Smiley Miley!" says Miley.

"Eh..." says Miley 4 confused. "Hi, guys! Why are you me?"

"We don't know. All we know is that there is more than one of us and that history and events seem to be different in each of our worlds." says Hannah.

"Sweet niblets! Are we from different worlds?" says Miley 4.

"Different realities actually, at least that what we think. Every reality seem to have their own Miley Stewart." says Miley.

A fifth Miley enter the room.

"Sweet niblets! There's one more?" says Miley.

"Why the heck are you guys lookin' exactly like me?" says Miley 5.

"We all are you, more or less, Miley." says Miley 3.

"Yeah! Each one of ya are Miley Stewart all as real as me." says Miley.

"This is totally weird, guys!" says Miley 5.

"Very true, Miley!" says Miley 4.

"This is crazy! There's five Miley Stewart, each one no more real or fake than the others." says Hannah.

A sixth Miley enter the room.

"Sweet candy!" says a very surprised Miley 6.

"It's sweet niblets, not sweet candy!" says Miley 4.

"I've always said sweet candy!" says Miley 6.

"Sixth Miley-girl say what?" says Miley 3.

"Sweet niblets, come on! What sort of catchphrase is that, Miley?" says Miley 6.

"Hey! There's nothin' wrong about my favorite catchphrase!" says Miley 3.

"Yeah! I'm with the third Miley on this one!" says Miley.

"Whatever ya say..." says Miley 6.

"There's 6 of us this far. Who knows how many more Miley Stewart-girls there is out there?" says Miley.

"There could be thousands of Miley Stewarts. Maybe even more." says Miley 5.

"Wait..." says Miley 4. "If we're from different realities, why are we all here at same time in _**one **_reality?"

"I don't know..." says Miley 3.

A seventh Miley enter the room.

"Sweet niblets! A seventh Miley?" says Miley confused.

"Of course I'm Miley! Duh!" says Miley 7.

"We are all Miley Stewart, Miles!" says Miley. "We are all real. We come from different realities."

"Other Miley say what?" says Miley 7.

"That's the only way to explain this!" says Hannah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suddenly another girl enter the room.**

"Sweet niblets! Who the heck are you?" says Miley.

The other girl is wearing black leather-clothing and a wig in the same style as the Hannah-wig, but it's black instead of blonde. "I'm Hannah Montana! Duh!" says she.

"Oh no! Hannah's not a heavy-metal-girl, Miles!" says Miley to the Dark Hannah.

"Yes she is, Miles!" says Dark Hannah.

"I don't think I wanna hear _**your **_story..." says Miley 3.

"Yeah, I know what you're talkin' about..." says Miley 5.

"I actually wanna hear heavy metal-Hannah's story." says Miley.

"What can I say? I've been Hannah since 2005 and my best friends are Lilly and Oliver and my boyfriend is Jake Ryan." says Dark Hannah.

"How can you be a heavy metal-Hannah? We, I mean I have never been into that sort of music." says Miley.

"That's not the way I remember my life, Miley!" says Dark Hannah.

"You're the most weird version of me this far, Miley!" says Miley to Dark Hannah.

"Don't call me Miley! I hate the name! I'm Hannah Montana!" says Dark Hannah.

"That's so not me! You're everything that I don't wanna be! Hannah's supposed to be a good role-model for kids, not some ego-freak!" says an angry Miley to Dark Hannah.

"I don't need your advice, Miley von Loser!" says Dark Hannah.

"I'm not a loser!" says Miley.

"Oh, you are!" says Dark Hannah.

"No, I'm not!" says Miley. "Come on, Smiley Miley! I know that the real Miley is there inside of you. The girl who care about her fans, friends and her family."

"She's gone and she ain't coming back! Never! No way!" says Dark Hannah.

"You're not as evil as you think you are, Miley. You can't be. It's not in you, because it's not in me. And you are me!" says Miley.

"Listen to her, Smiley Miley! She knows what she's talkin' about." says Miley 4.

"Smiley Miley was a loser! I don't wanna be Miley anymore! I'm Hannah Montana!" says an angry Dark Hannah.

"Oh yeah...? Maybe the true Miley ain't talkin' to us, but there's one person that she can't say no to and if things work the way I think they do, we're in _**my **_reality and in this reality that person's still available." says Hannah to Dark Hannah.

Hannah walk out from the room and returns with Susan Stewart.

"Mom?" says Dark Hannah confused.

"Yes, Smiley Miley! In this reality I'm still here for ya. You're better than this. I know that you don't wanna be a heavy metal-Hannah. Remember what your dad and I told you about being a good role-model." says Susan to Dark Hannah.

"You're wrong!" says Dark Hannah as she walk out from the house.

"Wait, Miley! Come back!" says Miley.

"Let her go, darling! She doesn't wanna listen to me. It's to late for her." says Susan as she gives Miley a hug.

"I miss you so much, mom!" says Miley in a soft voice.

"I'm never that far away, Miles! All ya gotta do is think about me!" says Susan.

Suddenly a magical gate appear.

"What is that...?" says Miley 5.

"I don't know!" says Miley.

"It's the way home for all of you." says Susan to all the Miley-girls.

"Thanks, mom!" says Miley as she and all of the other Miley Stewarts walk through the gate.

"Bye, Smiley Miley!" says Hannah to Miley.

"Bye, Smiley Miley!" says Miley to Hannah.

**The End.**


End file.
